


keep on keepin' on

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Season 14 Codas [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s14e10 Coda, Episode: s14e10 Nihilism, Post-Episode: s14e10 Nihilism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: Michael's rattling around Dean's mind, and Billie's frustratingly unhelpful book isn't making it any better.





	keep on keepin' on

**Author's Note:**

> A small coda about what's in Billie's book based on [this post.](https://anaturalsuperfan.tumblr.com/post/182130690929/dimples-of-discontent-mittensmorgul)

His hands shake as he takes the book from Billie. He doesn’t expect it, but when he meets her eyes, he sees the barest hint of pity in them. Gingerly, like it’ll bite him if he opens it too aggressively, he flips the cover open and scans the first page. 

 

_ Dean Winchester dies peacefully at the age of 87 in his sleep. _

 

A chill runs through his veins, followed pretty quickly by confusion and a dash of disbelief.

 

“What am I supposed to do with this?” he murmurs, exhaustion seeping into his voice. 

 

“That’s up to you,” is Billie’s reply. Cryptic as always, though Dean hadn’t expected much more, if he was being honest with himself. He glances back down at the small sentence and when he looks back up, Billie’s gone. 

 

“Oh, that’s great. Fantastic,” Dean mutters, tossing the book on his bed. 

 

The banging in his head worsens for a few seconds before subsiding entirely, which is both a relief and horribly frightening. Still, the silence gives him a moment to think. He doesn’t want to bring Sam into this if he doesn’t have to, though he doubts Sam would be able to find anything in lore about this anyway. No, there’s really only one option that makes sense.

 

“Dean?” Cas murmurs from the other side of the door, knocking softly. “Are you okay?”

 

Eyebrows raised, Dean tugs the door open and waves Cas inside. “You reading my thoughts or somethin’? I was just about to come find you.”

 

With something resembling a wince, Cas shrugs one shoulder. “I could feel you… longing. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. With…” he trails off, waving a hand in the general direction of Dean’s head.

 

“He’s still pissed, but I’m good. For now. That’s what I wanted to talk to you about, actually.” He grabs the book off his bed, running his thumb over the cover before passing it to Cas. “Billie gave me this.”

 

Frowning, Cas glances up at him before flipping it open and reading the same sentence that’s been playing on a loop in Dean’s mind since Billie left. “Billie gave this to you?”

 

“She did. She has bookshelves full of these books, and she told me all of them had changed. All except this one.”

 

Cas flips through the rest of the pages, frown deepening when he meets Dean’s gaze again. “Changed to what?”

 

He clears his throat, voice barely above a whisper, “to Michael taking over again and burning the world.”

 

“Oh. Good. So how do we get this ending, then?”

 

That pulls a laugh from Dean—a short, quiet one, but a laugh nonetheless—which makes Cas smile. “I, uh, I don’t know. I tried to get her to answer that but she told me it was for me to decide, and then disappeared before I could ask her to clarify.”

 

“Sounds like her,” Cas murmurs, setting the book back on the bed. 

 

Humming, Dean sits and pats the bed next to him. “Guess we’re just gonna have to make sure I get that ending, hm?”

 

“I would much prefer that ending, yes,” Cas agrees, shedding his trench and suit jacket as he takes the spot next to Dean on the bed. “So how do we get there?”

 

“I… don’t really know, honestly. With the Mark, distractions worked pretty well, at least for a while. So… keep on keepin’ on, I guess. Hunting, movie nights, all the stuff we’ve been doin’. We’ll stumble on something to help with Michael and until then—” Dean taps his temple, one corner of his mouth tilting up, “—I’ve got him locked up nice and tight.” 

 

Michael gives another vicious scream and rattles the door again, but it doesn’t budge. Dean’s able to hide the wince as the pain nearly splits his head, but he doesn’t think he’ll be able to hide it for long. They need a fix, and a fast one at that.

**Author's Note:**

> Find **this fic** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/post/182237317449/keep-on-keepin-on-a-14x10-coda-based-on-this) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/453441)  
>   
> Find **me** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/fangirlingtodeath513)  
>   
>  **Please don’t post my works anywhere without my permission.**


End file.
